


Кролики

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Pretty sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Это всё снова о кроликах.





	Кролики

Это всё о кроликах. Ей просто снова нужно убить кролика.

Хрона смотрит на слегка помятый листочек, и строгая чёткая клеточка сводит её с ума.  
Мака говорит: напиши стих.  
О себе, о чувствах, о чём угодно. Это ведь так просто — говорит Мака.  
Медуза тоже любила так говорить — заставляя Хрону делать что-то невозможное.  
Странно, но у Хроны всегда получалось.  
_Рано или поздно._

Хрона осторожно берёт ручку и ставит точку — в центре одной из сотни этих клеточек.  
Это она. Сидит в своей клеточке. Чтобы было совсем похоже, нужно закрасить всю клеточку — до черноты. Но тогда будет не видно саму Хрону.  
Она просто исчезнет.  
Хрона кривит губы: что ж, в чёрной комнате так и бывало.

И Хрона красит чёрным клеточку — почти упоительно.

В чёрной клеточке было темно и холодно. Хрона вечно сидела в своей чёрной клеточке, а когда выходила — оказывалась в другой. В светлой, с Медузой. Но тоже в клеточке. Так было всегда.

Но так ли сейчас?

Хрона роняет ручку и испуганно смотрит на Маку. Та одобрительно ей улыбается — всё в порядке.  
Потом отворачивается — чтобы Хрону не пугать.  
Мака не знает: чтобы не пугать Хрону, ей надо исчезнуть.  
Чтобы выбраться из череды клеточек, исчезнуть надо Хроне.

Чёрной точки больше не видно. Но Хрона чувствует её, знает, что она там. Никто не знает, кроме Хроны. Но она есть. В клеточке всегда есть какой-нибудь зверёк.  
Хрона убивала кроликов не раз, но Медуза доставала их из своих клеток снова и снова.  
Сейчас Медуза далеко, клетки тоже; но Хроне снова надо убить кролика.

Она поднимает глаза и сглатывает. Она бы попросила Маку не делать этого уже тысячи раз. Но Хрона помнит, что таится внутри Маки. Мака тоже умеет пугать. Мака тоже умеет наказывать. И это тоже испытание — за право жить.  
Нет.  
За право не мучиться. Медуза бы никогда не дала ей умереть, иначе Хрона давно бы была мертва.  
Мака не даст ей умереть тоже.  
И, если честно, Хрона не знает, чего бы ей хотелось больше — жить или умереть. Всё такое страшное и непонятное. Сложное.  
Поэтому Хрона просто старается выполнять приказы.

Клеточки расплываются перед глазами: Хрона не понимает, что не так.  
Не может уцепиться за нить.  
Она смотрит на свой листочек, на клеточки. Ей надо убить кролика, но она не может. Кролика нет.  
Кролика.  
Нет.  
Ну конечно, Хрона.  
**Ломать уже существующее — это не то же самое, что создавать что-то своё.**

Хрона стирает слёзы и до боли кусает внутренние стороны щёк. Она пытается не задохнуться, но ей очень страшно. Это — новое. Непривычное. Чужое.  
Хроне нужны подсказки.  
«Это сделает тебе легче. Напиши о своих чувствах».

Есть ли у Хроны свои чувства? Нет. Медуза много раз говорила, что их не должно быть. И в какой-то момент Хрона поняла, что их в действительности никогда не было.

Но чувства были у кроликов.

И Хрона пишет о кроликах. Хрона пишет про клетки по клеточкам. Про духоту, страх, темноту и властную руку, что вытаскивает тебя за шкирку — вытаскивает из страшного места. Только вот это не значит, что будет лучше.  
Дальше будет только мучительная смерть.  
Либо ты, либо кто-то другой. Кто-то всё время стоит над кроликом, и неважно, какого он цвета. Кролику будет всё равно: боль одинаковая.  
Всё всегда повторяется в мире клеточек.

Хрона смотрит на кривые слова, на буквы — каждая в своей собственной клеточке.  
После заданий Медузы была только смерть и кровь.  
Теперь в руках у Хроны было что-то своё. Что-то созданное ею. Она не забрала — она дала. Это странное чувство. Пустота в душе — приятная и лёгкая — будто бы из раны наконец-то вытащили нож.

Мака лучится как солнце, смотрит на Хрону с широчайшей улыбкой и едва ли не хлопает в ладоши. Она почти вырывает лист из Хрониных рук.

Хрона вздыхает. Может, всё не так страшно.  
Может, Хрона теперь будет выше всех этих клеточек. Может, ей перестанут сниться кролики. Может, кролики её простят.

Хрона исподлобья смотрит на Маку, впивается взглядом в её лицо. Мака с интересом бегает по строчкам глазами, и Хрона видит, как что-то в её глазах меняется, как уголки губ ползут вниз, а брови — вверх.  
Мака зажимает рот рукой и смотрит на Хрону с ужасом, быстро смахивая проступившую слезу.

Возможно, кто-то создан только для того, чтобы разрушать, думает Хрона и виновато опускает взгляд.


End file.
